Minimally invasive surgery typically limits the size of incisions into a human body so that the recovery from surgical procedures may be quick and the odds of infection reduced. However, only a few tools may be concurrently used by the same surgeon during minimally invasive surgery. Sometimes a tool change may occur to place the proper tool within the surgical site. A tool change may extend out the time of a minimally invasive surgical procedure.
Moreover, minimally invasive surgery may be burdensome on a surgeon, particularly when manually operating surgical controls for long periods of time.